familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons Guy
The Simpsons Guy is the crossover episode between Family Guy and The Simpsons. Synopsis Peter makes a misogynistic newspaper comic, making The Griffin Family, a group of social pariahs, being forced to leave Quahog. After leaving town, the family ends up in Springfield, where they meet The Simpsons and lay low in their town for a couple of days. Plot When Peter gets annoyed by an unfunny comic strip, he decides to draw his own. His art is a hit at first, but when he offends women with his strip and the Internet turns against him, he tries to clear his name on Joyce's show which backfires. Faced with an angry mob at the door, the family decides to leave Quahog until things blow over. After driving all night, the family stops at a gas station. But while they are inside, their car gets stolen, leaving them stranded outside a town called Springfield. As Peter tries to find the police station, they stop at the Kwik-E-Mart for food where Homer Simpson introduces himself and offers to buy the Griffins donuts. At the police station, Peter and Homer try to report the theft, but are turned away since they don't contribute to the policeman's ball. After going to the police station, the Simpsons put up the Griffins in their home until things improve. (As well as they find their car.) Bart Simpson shows Stewie and Brian his weapons closet (consisting of only his slingshot) and his type of mischief. Meanwhile, Lisa Simpson shows Meg her room. Peter enlists Homer for them to find his car together. Chris and Brian take the Simpsons' dog, Santa's Little Helper, for a walk, and Brian tries to teach him independence, but Santa's Little Helper runs off when freed, leading Brian and Chris on a chase through town until he gets lost in a pack of dogs intended for the menu at Krusty Burger. Bart teaches Stewie how to skateboard, until he is interrupted by being bullied by Nelson Muntz, who has bullied him for "about 24 years." Stewie plots revenge. Later, as Homer and Peter try to figure out to find the car, their stunts keep backfiring. Lisa tries to find something Meg is good at. But when Lisa explains using her saxophone to support her feelings, she allows Meg to try it and she is a success right off the bat, although Lisa down plays her talent out of jealousy. Nelson awakes to find he has been kidnapped by Stewie who tortures him by making him literally eat his shorts. Meanwhile, Marge Simpson and Lois come back from a movie, but Lois is less then pleased with the trip. Marge notices Santa's Little Helper missing and Chris and Brian tries to fake his presence. The guys take a break but when made to go back to work on finding the car, Hans Moleman runs Peter over, having used the car as pants. The guys celebrate by going to Moe's where Peter tries to introduce Homer to Pawtucket Patriot, after being asked by Peter asked how it tasted, Homer says it tastes like Duff but worse. Moe then takes the bottle from Homer and rips the label off which reveals a Duff label. Blue-Haired Lawyer shows up and sues the Pawtucket Patriot brewery. Meanwhile In court, Peter is forced to defend the brewery to save Quahog. The actions cause animosity between the towns, running into the similarities across the board. With Fred Flintstone as judge, he finds for Duff. The family prepares to leave for Quahog where Peter faces the prospect of finding a new job. Brian nearly reveals he lost Santa's Little Helper until he arrives on his own. Meg shares that she cut Lisa's name into her arm so that she'll always remember her. Lisa decides to give Meg her sax, which Peter throws away since they don't have room for any more luggage. Bart and Stewie do their goodbyes, where Stewie shows Bart that he has kidnapped all of Bart's enemies. He also kidnapped Apu, who isn't Bart's enemy, but Stewie wanted to say he took 'a poo'. Bart briefly laughs at his joke but was creeped out by Stewie and says goodbye. Homer looks sadly on the Griffins leaving and looks at the headline of the court decision, he tries to explain his actions. Peter reacts angrily and they start to fight, which causes the usual chicken-fight mayhem all through Springfield, until they crash into the nuclear power plant. As Homer fights with the Emmy Awards he won, they wreck the plant and they both fall into the reactor, giving them super powers to continue their fight. Crashing into Kodos and Kang's spaceship, they wreck it. As it crashes back to earth, they lose their powers. Landing in Springfield Gorge, their final blows nearly finish each other off until the spaceship crushes Homer, at least temporarily. Dragging himself up, he finds Peter who found out that Homer is parked behind him at his place. Peter apologizes and the two admit that they respect and admire each other. Homer and Peter then agree to keep their shows a half-hour apart, with a pile of garbage between them. Upon returning home, they find the heat from Peter's comic has died down and Pawtucket Patriot Ale is safe since the Simpsons won't come to Quahog to close it down. Stewie tries to pretend he is over Bart, but does the chalkboard gag promising not to think of Bart anymore while crying. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Homer Simpson *Lois Griffin *Marge Simpson *Chris Griffin *Bart Simpson *Meg Griffin *Lisa Simpson *Stewie Griffin *Maggie Simpson *Brian Griffin *Santa's Little Helper *Nelson Muntz *Hans Moleman Minor Roles Simpsons Characters *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Crazy Cat Lady *Clancy Wiggum *Louis Clark *Moe Szyslack *Barney Gumble *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Ling Bouvier *Akira *Jeremy Freedman *Krusty the Clown *Snowball 15 *Ruth Powers *Fat Tony *Snake Jailbird *Herman Hermann *Jimbo Jones *Officer Eddie *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Blue Haired Lawyer *Kent Brockman *Principal Skinner *Gil Gunderson *Mr. Smithers *Mexican Bee *Mr. Burns *Gerald Samson *Dr. Hibbert *Bernice Hibbert *Mrs. Hoover *Mayor Quimby *Groundskeeper Willie *Horatio McAllister *Ned Flanders *Kumiko Albertson *Judge Snyder *Kearney Zzyzwicz *Dolph Starbeam *Sideshow Bob *Milhouse Van Houten *Martin Prince *Janey Jackson *Üter Zörker *Rod Flanders *Database *Mary Spuckler *Jessica Lovejoy *Wendell Borton *Todd Flanders *Michael D'amico *Sherri Mackleberry *Terri Mackleberry *Otto Mann *Ralph Wiggum *Sideshow Mel *Kang *Kodos *Comic Book Guy *Maude Flanders (Mentioned) Family Guy Characters *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Jerome Blackmar *Joyce Kinney *Tom Tucker *Principal Shepherd *Al Harrington *Bruce *Consuela De La Morrela *Elmer Hartman *Mr. Berler *Seamus Levine *Angela *Mort Goldman *Mayor Adam West *Connie D'amico *Neil Goldman *James Woods *Carter Pewterschmidt *Babs Pewterschmidt *Carol West *Carl *John Herbert *Bonnie Swanson *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Kimi Quagmire *Cleveland Jr. *Kool-Aid Guy *Muriel Goldman (Mentioned) *Giant Chicken (Alluded; Indirectly Mentioned) Other *Claire Dunphy *Phil Dunphy *Gloria Pritchett *Jay Pritchett *Archie Bunker *Edith Bunker *Cameron Tucker *Mitch Pritchett *J. Jonah Jameson *Homer Look-Alike *Bob Belcher *Roger Smith *Zoidberg *Fred Flintstone Quotes :Chris: Yay! A crossover always brings out the best in each show! It certainly doesn't smack of desperation. The priorities are always creative and not driven by marketing- :Stewie: Okay, that's enough. ---- :Peter: I should just go down to the newspaper company and sell them my own comic strip idea. :Meg: Wow, you'd be a great comic strip artist, dad! :Chris: Yeah, I bet you'd be famous! :Stewie: Maybe you'll go down in history, the same way Charlie Hebdo did. ---- :Brian: Well, Peter, you might be underestimating the difficulty of writing a comic strip. As someone who occasionally dates the creative muse, I can vouch for the unforgiving face of a blank sheet of paper. In fact, I believe it was William Faulker, who said "A writer needs three- :returns from getting a job at the newspaper company :Peter: I'm back. I'm published. ---- :Meg: Dad, you should see this. Your dishwasher cartoon has really outraged the online community. :Peter: What? Gosh, it's not like the internet to go crazy over somethin' small and stupid. ---- :feminists boo at Peter :Peter: Yeah, those "Boo"s don't hurt so much because you spent two minutes of the last segment, applauding a red velvet cake. ---- :Chris: Dad, how long until we can go back home? :Peter: Uh, I don't know. How long do women hold grudges? Not very long, I'm guessing. ---- :Lois: Peter, we've been driving all night. Pull over to that gas station. We can use the bathroom and stretch out legs. :Peter: You got it, babe. :Lois: Did you call me babe? :Peter: I did. :Lois: Oh, Peter. :and Lois start kissing and Meg gets disgusted :Meg: Ew, Mom. :Peter: You'll never have this, Meg. ---- :Brian: I guess we're in a town called Springfield. :Stewie: Springfield, eh? What state? :Brian: I can't imagine we're allowed to say. ---- :Peter: Don't drink the water. Everybody around here looks like they have hepatitis. ---- :Homer: offscreen I'll pay for those donuts. :man who appears to be Homer at first, but is actually someone who has nothing to do with anything, dramatically reveals himself, stepping out from a dark corner of the room :Lois: Thank you so much, sir. :Homer-Lookalike: For what? I didn't say anything. :Lois: Oh. :Peter: Then who did? :Homer: offscreen It was me. :real Homer Simpson reveals himself :Stewie: How come this convenience store has so many shadowy parts? ---- :Homer: Apu, a dozen donuts for our Albino visitors. ---- :Peter: Mmmm, yummy. Donut. :Homer: That's pretty good, but try it like this. Mmmm ... donut. :Peter: Mmmm ... donut. :Homer: I think you and I are gonna get along just okay. ---- :Lois: Oh, thank you so much for putting us up until we find our car. :Marge: And thank you for not being a band of hippie murderers. :Homer: And now this again. You bring home two bands of hippie murderers, and suddenly that's all you're about. ---- :Bart: I Got kicked out of camp. :Homer: You, WHAT!? :Marge: Bart, why? :Bart: I superglued my counselor's butt cheeks together. :Homer: What the-WHAT!? :Marge: Bart, that's terrible! How could you? :Lisa: Guess you'll be meeting him after all. :Homer: Wait a minute. Stop. How did you even get access to his butt cheeks? :Bart: I'm not the only one who got kicked out of camp. ---- :Marge: This is Bart. Honey, your hands are filthy. Go wash up for lunch. :Bart: Eat my shorts! :Stewie: Eat my shorts. I love that! Is that a popular expression? Like, "What the Deuce?" :Brian: Probably more popular. Probably-Probably way more popular. ---- :Bart: Hey, do you wanna make a prank phone call? :Stewie: Ooh! Prank phone call! :rings :Moe: Hello, this is Moe's Tavern. Moe speaking. :Bart: Uh, yeah, I'm looking for a friend, last name Keebum, first name Lee. :Moe: Eh, hang on, let me check. Uh, hey, guys, do I got a Lee Keebum? C'mon look at the stools. Uh, is there a Leigh Kebum? Uh, somebody check the rear. I know I got a Lee Keebum. :Barney: Then you probably shouldn't be handling food. :laughs :Moe: Listen to me, you little brat! When I find out who you are, I'm gunna track you down, and drop kick you to the moon! :Stewie: Oh, my God! That's amazing, that's the coolest thing ever! Hey, I want to try. :Bart: Okay. :Stewie: Hello, Moe? Your sister's being raped! :Moe: Wait, what!? My sister? Molested? Defiled? Violated? Who is this? How do you know this? What the hell is going on? :hangs up the phone :Moe: ... the Hell? :Stewie: Is that...? Is that one? ---- :Meg: Look at all these trophies. There must be like 20 of them. :Lisa: 23, but I'm sure you have a lot of trophies of your own. :Meg: No, I'm not good at anything. :Lisa: Oh, Meg, I'm sure you're good at something. We just have to find out what it is. After all, Nelson Mandela said it's our obligation to shine. :Meg: You mean like my oily face and back? :Lisa: No, maybe don't sit on my bedspread, please. But I mean the light within you that makes you an individual. Meg, you need to know that you matter. :Meg: Really? No one's ever told me I mattered before. :Lisa: That's why you have to say it. So say it. :Meg: I matter. :Lisa: Louder! :Meg: I matter! :Peter: offscreen Shut up, Meg! You don't matter! ---- :Maggie: suck :sees Maggie's pacifier and yanks it out of her mouth and puts it into his own :Maggie: Whaaaaaa! Squeeeeaaaal! Whaaaaaa! :Maggie yanks her passy back from Chris] :Chris: Whaaaaaaaaa!!! :gives another passy to Chris :Chris: suck ---- :Stewie: Oh. My. Goodness. Who is that precious beauty?! :Bart: It's Maggie, my sister. :Stewie: You're extremely lucky to have a sister like this, Bart. With her long, blonde hair, her shiny, red pacifier... :Bart: Um... Stewie, are you... :Stewie: YES!!! I'M IN LOVE!!! :Bart: I was actually going to ask if you need help, but whatev. ---- :Brian: You-You know, you're eating mostly horse hooves and tallow, right? You cool with that? Oh and the ones that fall on the floor, you just eat those up too, huh? Up, yeah, yeah. You do. ---- :Homer: I bet you and me could find your car on our own. :Peter: You think so? :Homer: Yeah, 'cause Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin are a great team. :Peter: A greater team than... :Homer: Than... :Peter: Yeah, keep goin'. Than... somethin' else? :Homer: Something else? I don't know what this is. :Peter: Ugh. O-O-Okay, I'll do it. Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin are an even greater team than the air force. :cutaway of Homer and Peter in the air force begins :Peter: Hold steady, I've got 'em in my sights. :shoots down the enemy plane :Homer: Woo-hoo! :Peter: Yea-heh-heah! :Belcher from [[Bob's Burgers] appears in the plane] :Bob: Yeah, we did it. :Homer: What's he doing here? :Peter: Oh, we gotta carry 'im 'cause he can't fly on his own. We let that other guy try, and look what happened. :Brown from [[The Cleveland Show] is seen in a crashing plane] :Cleveland: No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO! ---- :Jeremy: Welcome to Krusty Burger, may I take your order? :Chris: Your voice sounds stupid! ---- :Nelson: Hey, loser, I copied off your spelling test and got a D. :punches Bart in the stomach :Nelson: Ha, ha! :Stewie: I say, how long has that boy been treating you like that? :Bart: Uhh. About 24 years. ---- :Homer: Alright, Peter. If we're gonna find your car, we gotta think like a car. So, let's fill up at the gas station. :and Peter are drinking gasoline from the gas pumps :Peter: I feel sick. :Homer: Keep drinking. I prepaid 40 bucks! :Peter: Uh, Homer, maybe we're doing this wrong. Drinking the gas. It doesn't help. :Homer: Well, how else are we supposed to fill up on this? :see a woman putting the gas pump into the hole of the rear of her car :Peter: Oh, crap. :to a German adult video store called "Video Erötich" :Video Erötich Customer: Haben Sie Homer und Peter mit Chevron pump? English translation: "Have you got Homer and Peter with a Chevron pump?" :points to a shelf of porn videos, with Homer and Peter, with the gas pumps called "Gassensexen" ---- :Marge: Hey, where's Santa's Little Helper? Brian, you took him for a walk, right? :Brian: Uh, yeah, yeah. chuckles More-more like he took me for a walk. chuckles God, what a what a fun dog. He's in the kitchen right now, totally accounted for. :Chris: quietly Shut up. :Brian: I'll, uh I'll go check on him right now and Chris will come with me. But nobody else! :and Chris go into the kitchen :Brian: offscreen Ruff! Ruff, ruff! Ah, there he is! onscreen Aw, you like that behind the ear, don't you, boy? :Chris: Uh... Ruff, ruff! I'm another dog in here! :Brian: quietly: What the hell are you doing? :Chris: quietly: He's having a doggy playdate. :Brian: quietly How does that help us? :Chris: quietly We're creating a broad story. normal Also, Matthew McConaughey is in here, too! "All right, all right, all right." :Brian: normal No, no, he's-he's not really in here! He's We-we thought it was him, but it was just the oven! quietly Now you're just doing voices. :Chris: Jack Nicholson?! ---- :Peter: Well, Homer, thanks for helping me get my car back and to show my appreciation, I got a little something for you. Here you go. :gives Homer a beer :Peter: Pawtucket Patriot Ale. The best Quahog has to offer. Always keep an emergency six-pack in my trunk. :Moe: Oh, that's cool. Bringing outside beer into my bar. :Homer: Down the hatch! :drinks the beer :Peter: That's pretty good, right? :Homer: No. :Peter: Huh? :Homer: It's not good. This beer tastes exactly like Duff. It's just a lousy rip-off. :Peter: Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not a rip-off of Duff. It may have been inspired by Duff, but I-I like to think it goes in a different direction. :Homer: No, this is just the same as Duff, but, like, worse. :Peter: Hey, come on, now, this is my favorite beer you're talking about. Hell, I work for the company. It's my livelihood. :Moe: Oh, yeah? Well, your livelihood is based on fraud. Look at this. :rips the label off of the beer bottle, revealing it to really be Duff under there ---- :and Carl are next to each other in court :Cleveland: You know why they got us sitting next to each other. :Carl: Uh, 'cause we're the two funniest guys in our towns? :Cleveland: Damn right. ---- :Meg: Thanks for being so cool, Lisa. I cut your name in my arm so I'll always remember you. :Lisa: Ugh. Meg, I want you to have this. :gives Meg her saxophone :Meg: Your saxophone? :Lisa: Yes, Meg. When you played the saxophone, I could feel you soul coming out. So, I want you to take this and shine. :Meg: Lisa, no one has ever done anything this nice for me. You're amazing, and I will never be like you. I'm not pretty, I'm not smart, I'm not talented. I have the same shoe size as Charles Barkley. My prom date was a scarecrow I stole, and he left with someone else. The inside of my hat smells so bad I'm not allowed in most restaurants... :Lisa: Hey, hey! Shut up, Meg. ---- :attempts to strangle Peter. Peter slaps his face making him let go of his neck. :Peter: coughs Ow! What the hell? That really hurts! :Homer: No it doesn't. I do it to my son all the time. :Peter: You strangle your own son? That's insane! No wonder he's fat and stupid and masturbates all the time. :Homer: That's your son! ---- :starts throwing Emmy awards at Peter :Peter: Hey, that's no fair! I don't got none of them! ---- :Kodos: Perfect, the earthlings are destroying themselves. :Smith from [[American Dad!] appears] :Roger: Yeah, it's really great. Isn't it, guys? (to the audience) We went to summer camp together. ---- :Homer: Say hi to Maude Flanders. :Peter: No, you say hi to Muriel Goldman. ---- :Peter: Hey, listen, I... I'm sorry we fought. I just wanted to make you laugh and cry. You see, I'm a Family Guy. :Homer: I understand. I'm a The Simpsons. :Peter: Look, even if we don't work as best pals, I respect you. :Homer: You too. Let's just agree to stay a half hour away from each other. :Peter: With a pile of garbage between us. Trivia *This is the first full-length crossover between Family Guy and The Simpsons. In fact, it is the first time the Simpson family has been fully-featured on another show since separating from The Tracey Ullman Show. **This is also Family Guy's first major crossover event, since the Night of the Hurricane, where Family crossed through with American Dad! and The Cleveland Show. *Harry Shearer was the only cast member of The Simpsons who did not reprise any of his characters. Most of his characters remain silent, with the exception of Lenny, who was voiced by an imitator. *This episode takes place over the span of six days, starting with Gloria Steinem's half birthday. That means that the events of this episode go from September 23rd, 2014 to September 28th, 2014. September 28th, 2014 is the day this episode aired in real life. *The list of "Things Meg might be Good At" Reads: Painting, Hula Hoop, Cooking, Ice Skating, Dancing, Poetry, Science, Puzzles, Video Games, Typing, Reading, Weaving, Tennis, Pottery, Chess, Voice Volume Control. **Despite Lisa disproving this entire list, the family previously praised Meg's cooking in "Trading Places". *In the end credits which feature the Gracie Films logo, special thanks are given to James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean and David Silverman. Instead of having the guest voice actors in alphabetical order as usual, the voice actors from The Simpsons appear first in alphabetical order, followed by the other guest voice actors in alphabetical order. *Episode director Peter Shin worked on The Simpsons from 1990-1995 as a layout artist. Additionally, storyboard artists Francis Dinglasan, Jonathan Gebhart, Orlando Gumatay and James Purdum all worked on The Simpsons prior to switching over to Family Guy. *It is revealed that Lois doesn't wear a bra. *An unused gag involved a comparison of the station wagons used by the Simpsons and the Griffins. Cultural References *The Simpsons theme is heard throughout the episode while the Griffins are in Springfield. *"Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard plays during Peter and Homer's stolen car wash. *Per the DVD commentary, the musical cues as Peter walks away at the end of his fight with Homer is a homage to Gustav Holst's "The Planets". *Peter's remarks about carrying Bob Belcher is a swipe at the ratings-challenged series.http://uproxx.com/tv/2013/11/bobs-burgers-poorest-viewers-tv-show/ His later remark about Cleveland attempting to fly solo is yet another jab at the cancellation of his own spinoff. **Additionally, Homer and Peter take one more shot at Bob's Burgers, when they agree to stay a half-hour apart, with nothing but a pile of garbage in between them. *In the courtroom scene, most of the Quahog characters are paired with their Springfield counterparts: Tom Tucker with Kent Brockman, Consuela with Bumblebee Man, Cleveland with Carl, Seamus with the Sea Captain, etc.. Of particular note is James Woods being paired with James Woods. Another noteworthy match pairs John Herbert with Otto Mann, the school bus driver on The Simpsons. According to the DVD commentary for "To Love and Die in Dixie" in Family Guy: The Freakin' Sweet Collection, Herbert was going to be a creepy driver of a school bus that Chris was afraid to go near. *A caricature of Simpsons creator Matt Groening can be seen in rear left side of the courtroom. Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane can be seen on the right. *Peter's fight with Homer is an homage to his fights with Ernie the Giant Chicken. *Lois and Marge mention seeing Surf's Up 2, the fictional sequel to the 2007 film Surf's Up. A real life sequel, Surf's Up 2: WaveMania was released in January 2017, but it was direct-to-video. *Homer tells Peter to say hello to Maude Flanders, and Peter tells Homer to say hello to Muriel Goldman, both references to characters who have died on their shows. *Roger from American Dad! makes an appearance on Kang and Kodos' ship during Peter and Homer's fight. As he gets sucked out of the ship, he says "Thanks for having me!". American Dad! aired its final episode on FOX the previous week. *Similarly, Zoidberg from Futurama also makes an appearance in the same fashion as Roger. Futurama aired it's final episode on Comedy Central and it's last episode overall, the previous year. *Judge Fred Flintstone finds that Pawtucket Patriot Ale as well as Duff are both an imitation of his Budrock beer. There is no Budrock beer in The Flintstones. That was just a parody on Bud Lite. *Stewie claims Bart sounds like a girl, a nod to Nancy Cartwright, who provides his voice. *Bart says that Nelson has been bullying him for 24 years. The Simpsons first premiered in 1989. *Peter complains that his show has never won an Emmy. While Family Guy itself has come up empty, its crew has received five for their individual work. *The Wilhelm Scream can be heard when Peter and Homer fall into a chemical vat at the power plant. *Despite this being primarily a crossover between Family Guy and The Simpsons, there are plenty of full-blown cameos from character from other TV shows, many of which are FOX animated sitcoms. **Roger Smith from American Dad! **Cleveland Brown from The Cleveland Show **Bob Belcher from Bob's Burgers **Zoidberg from Futurama **Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Lois Episodes Category:Chris Episodes Category:Meg Episodes Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Emmy-Winning Episodes Category:Extended Episodes Category:Special Episodes